Knock Out
by Xx.King Aaliyah.xX
Summary: In a man's world, girls don't belong, especially in sports. Sakura Haruno is out to prove them wrong when she becomes the first girl to join the local boxing gym that contains sexist men.


**~*Knock Out*~**

**Summary: **_In a man's world, girls don't belong, especially in sports. Sakura Haruno is out to prove them wrong when she becomes the first girl to join the local boxing gym that contains sexist men._

_AU_

_SakuraxSasuke_

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 1: Bad Girl**

**XxXxX**

Sakura stood out and stared up at the huge gym. From outside she could hear the impact of fists connecting to the punching bags and grunting of men that were fighting. She smirked, those men better watch out for her 'cause she looks like a butterfly but stings like a bee. She wrapped her bandaged hand around the handle and pulled it open, stepping in and taking in everything that was around. She smiled when she noticed it had become silent and all eyes were on her. She closed the door behind her and walked straight into the locker room that reeked of sweaty balls.

She gagged a bit before collecting her; if she was to be coming to this place everyday, she would had to get use to it. She placed her bag down and pulled out her red Nike training bra and skin tight red shorts. She then took out her white sneakers. She reached for the helm of her sweater but then stopped and looked over her shoulder. She glared when she saw four pair of lecherous eyes peering in at her. They quickly ran away when they noticed they had been spotted.

She rolled her eyes before pulling off her sweater and throwing it into her bag.

After she got dressed, she grabbed her red boxing gloves and threw them over her shoulder. She pushed the door opened and walked straight for the coach. "Hello." She said, gaining his attention, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I called you yesterday saying I would be here today." She said. He smiled down at her before lending his hand out toward her.

"Welcome, I'm your training coach, Kakashi...I didn't expect you to be a female," She narrowed her eye questioningly, "No, no, I meant I thought you would of been a transvestite." She nodded her head slowly. Where the hell did he get that idea from? He wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders and started pushing her toward the group of men. She slightly blushed when she noticed that all of them wore no shirt; probably showing off their bodies because she came in.

"Guys, we have a new member, her name is Sakura Haruno so-"

"You got us a cheerleader, Kakashi?" Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and glared.

...Cheerleader...seriously? She had boxing gloves over her fucking shoulder!

"...No, Naruto, she's a new boxer." It stayed silent until the whole room erupted in laughter.

Her face turned red from anger. She shook Kakashi's hand off her shoulder and walked over to the speed bag and began punching it.

"Aww, I think we hurt her feelings." Somebody cooed. She clenched her teeth and began to hit it faster. Damn fools didn't know what she was capable of; for all she knew, she could K.O. all of them, no matter how big and burly they were, she could knock someone the hell _out_.

**XxXxX**

All of them stopped what they were doing when they saw the door fly open and a girl walk through. She stopped and stared around before bringing her attention to them. Sasuke stopped jump roping and also stared at her as she walked into the locker room. What was a female doing in here? After a few minutes, she emerged from the room.

He looked over her profile; she looked much like a little boy with very feminine features. Her hair was a little too short, her bangs were longer framing her face and the back was messy and slightly spiky. Her body was toned and cut up very nicely, her breasts and butt was just a little below average compared to the women he'd seen and dated; overall, not really his type...unless she had at least a feminine side to her.

He watched her walk over to Kakashi, "Hey, Sasuke, what do you think she's here for?" He heard Naruto say to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea," His eyes zeroed in on the boxing gloves hanging over her shoulder, "But I can give a very good guess." She couldn't be here to box, right? The guys in here would tear her little ass up. Literally.

"I'd hate to see a pretty face like that be bruised up." Naruto said. For once, he agreed with him, he would hate to see that too. She had a cute face. He saw Kakashi began to push her over to them before stopping.

"Guys, we have a new member, her name is Sakura Haruno so-"

"You got us a cheerleader, Kakashi?" Naruto interrupted. He snickered a bit when he saw her eyes glare at Naruto.

"...No, Naruto, she's a new boxer." The whole room turned silent with surprise. Sasuke wasn't that surprised because...he already kind of knew it. The whole room erupted in laughter making the 'new boxer' face turn red before turning and walking over to the speed bag and began hitting it.

"Aww, I think we hurt her feelings." Kiba cooed at her. Kiba turned to them and winked, "Watch this." He said before approaching her cautiously. He watched as Kiba extended his hand out and squeezed her ass. She jumped and swung her arm around but he quickly dodge it with a grin.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He said. She looked at him incredulously.

"What's your fucking problem!"

"I just came over to greet you." He said nonchalantly.

"You don't grab somebody's ass to greet them, you jackass." She yelled. Sasuke stare amusingly at her, the girl had a fiery attitude...he liked that.

"Well, maybe if it didn't look so soft maybe I wouldn't of grabbed it," He put a finger to her forehead, "And you need to work on your throws, it was pretty slow." Sakura's face turned red from anger before pushing his hand away from.

"And you need to work on your dodging because I could of got you with an uppercut if I wanted too." She said. Kiba growled at her.

"If I wasn't too sure, I'd say that was a challenge." She smirked.

"Take it how you want it. I'm right." She said cracking her knuckles.

"You better watch your month, little girl!" He said roughly grabbing her by her training bra. She began to laugh.

"And I should be scared of a Mike Tyson wannabe, Mr.-I-have-tattoos-on-my-face." Everybody started laughing, even Sasuke and Kakashi let out a short laugh.

"Damn!," Naruto said trying to catch his breath, "Kiba, she got you gooood!" He said continuing laughing. Kiba blushed from embarrassment. Before letting go of her bra and turning toward Naruto.

"Shut the hell up," He turned back to Sakura and pointed at her, "You and me, girly. In the ring! Now!"

"Ah, Kiba, you do understand she's a_ female_." Naruto drawled out.

"No," Naruto looked at Sakura to see she was already putting on her gloves, "If he wanna fight, I'll give him a fight." She put her mouthpiece in her mouth and walked into the ring and started tapping her foot, waiting for him. Every guy looked at her like she was crazy before shrugging their shoulders; guessing that she would learn a lesson from joining a men's boxing club. Kiba did the same as her and walked into the ring.

"Okay, call it, Kakashi." He said. Kakashi shook his head before announcing it.

"Okay, we've got Middleweight, Kiba Inuzuka going against Light Flyweight, Sakura Haruno. You already know the rules...also Sakura, if you have the urge to kick him below the belt, please try to keep it at bay or you'll be disqualified." Sakura looked down at him and glared, "Well, I'm just saying...isn't that the natural response for a female?" She rolled her eyes and looked back at Kiba, who was smirking at her.

"Seriously, girly? A Light Flyweight? You mind as well throw in the towel."

"It doesn't matter what weight class I'm in, asshole." Sakura put her guards up when she heard the bell ring. She stood still as she saw him coming closer. She smirked, just her luck, he was a Boxer-Puncher, he was able to fight in close range. She could tell that he could be a little messy with his punches and would miss most of the time. This gave her a advantage because she was a Counter-Puncher, who took their opponent's mistake and took them as an advantage.

He threw a couple of quick jabs her way, she barely dodge it. She admitted he was pretty quick but he was putting too much of his energy in them that sooner or later he would exhaust himself. She smirked to herself as a plan came to her: Exhaust him then make the final blow.

As the fight continued, Kiba kept trying to land a hit on her, which she dodge more easily now that his movements were slower. "Come on, what's the matter? Give me all you got." She goaded playfully. Kiba growled as her charged toward her, sending her wave after wave of jabs, and even tried to get her with an uppercut which she guarded with a cover-up and sway backwards.

From outside the ring, the guys were obvious to the fact that she was trying to exhaust Kiba by blocking all of his attack, causing him to become irritated and desperate in trying to land a hit on her. Equally, everybody was impressed. The girl was actually holding her own against one of the best fighters in the gym. Maybe they should watch out for her.

Sakura smirked as she saw his arm swing wildly toward her. That was her opening.

She dodge it and the momentum from the punch turned his face toward her. "Its over." She said before sending a overhand right into his face. Blood flew out his mouth as he collapsed onto his knees. Sakura's eyes widen, she put a little too much force into that. She was slightly afraid that she might of broke his jaw or neck. That's when the bell dinged the match end.

She then smiled, it felt as if she had accomplished something more greater than climbing the highest peak of a mountain. She turned her attention toward the men surrounding the ring and lifted her gloved hand toward them.

"Let's this be known that if anyone of you bitches step to me, its a muthafucken wrap."


End file.
